


fire meet gasoline

by elevenaprilflowers



Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mobster!Blaine, Murder, Polyamory, Soulmate AU, Threesome - M/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, mafia, mobster!sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevenaprilflowers/pseuds/elevenaprilflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Sebastian, heirs to their respective mafia kingdoms, have known they were destined soulmates since age five. As such, they complete each other in every way, and love each other without falter. Yet, a chance encounter with Kurt Hummel, a late-night singer at the local nightclub, convinces them both that their bond might extend beyond just two people. In fact, they will easily go to any lengths to guarantee that Kurt becomes theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally supposed to be a oneshot based on a Glee Kink Meme, and it accidentally managed to spawn into so much more. Please make sure to carefully read all the above warnings, since this work is going to be plenty triggering and the last thing I want is for anyone to get hurt. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you manage to enjoy it. Without further adieu - here we go!

* * *

 

_Sebastian_

 

He was the kind of guy who would call complete bullshit on this whole ‘soulmate’ concept, were it not for Blaine. With his mom and dad being an unbonded marriage, he never thought a soulmate would be introduced at any point in his future, especially at the early age of five. Soulmates usually took at least two decades to find each other, if not longer.

And yet, the moment the two kids locked eyes at a gala one night, it was a certainty. Textbooks described the bond as a sudden burst of urgency and an overpowering of all the senses at once. 

To Sebastian, it was a feeling like that of getting hit by a bus.

Their fathers, of course, were delighted. _A bond within the Smythe and Anderson family, you can’t ask for a more loyal partnership,_ they preached before either Blaine or Sebastian knew what they were referring to. 

However, by the time they hit fourteen, the two of them were fully immersed in training side-by-side. They attended the same gun rink, punched the same bags, and were introduced to the same high-profile business partners. Slowly but surely, they were being groomed to rule the mafia world, together.

Somewhere along the way, there were plans of diverging into different career options. Blaine had his goals set on going into a medical career, eyes widening in something close to bliss as he talked about helping the masses. It was a cruel irony, Blaine’s infatuation with the idea of saving lives when murder was wired into his veins.

Sebastian merely nodded along as Blaine spoke about such an innocent future, never adding his own ambitions and dreams into the mix. He couldn’t find it in himself to be so hopeful.

It was in their second year of college, attending separate universities in the glowing city of New York, that a shootout ended both of their parents’ lives. Within three hours of being informed of the news, Blaine and Sebastian were thrown into leadership positions without a second hesitation – no time to grieve, no time to think.

Sebastian was overwhelmed, but that was not the kind of thing to broadcast. He appeared to others as a perfectly collected boss, ruthless in his endeavors and confident in his decisions. With Blaine by his side, he continued his father’s work in building an empire. He made it a known fact that his soulmate was not a point of weakness, but rather one of his greatest assets. Blaine and Sebastian, they were a balance, a double-edged sword that struck fear within the criminal community. The Smythe-Anderson alliance became legendary in its unbreakable nature.

With power, money, and respect in his possession, he had everything a person could hope for (except for perhaps one thing).

(He could not pinpoint it, no, but there were nights where he felt only half-full in Blaine’s arms. Somehow, in some way, something was missing. He voiced this to no one aloud, but he couldn’t shake the thought that Blaine felt it, too.)

 

-x-x-x-

 

The only good thing about _Scandals_ was their scotch. Otherwise, the nightclub was too dark, too damp, too busy. The room was littered with influential individuals of all ages and all occupations, making the atmosphere clotted with too-big egos.

Blaine and Sebastian usually stayed away from these kinds of places, preferring instead quiet scenes with almost no one around. In a career that revolved around constantly being surrounded by men in suits with smug faces, _Scandals_ hardly offered them the break they needed. 

However, scotch was a weakness for both of the men, Sebastian especially, and so they stayed put with drinks in hand. There were worse ways to spend a Friday night, he supposed.

“Another round, if you would be so kind,” Sebastian requested, raising his arm towards the waiter walking by. The boy took the cup and put it on his tray with a nod. Blaine stared from next to him, expression amused.

“What is that, your fourth glass in half an hour?” he asked, a teasing hint to his voice.

“Something like that,” Sebastian said. “Then again, you’re hardly one to talk, that one being your third.”

“I guess we’re both just raging alcoholics, then,” Blaine shrugged, taking a few more sips. “Woe is us.”

“I’ll drink to that.” With that, Sebastian grabbed Blaine’s glass a finished the remaining portion of the contents, earning a half-hearted glare from his companion.

“Asshole,” Blaine muttered. Sebastian watched him make a signal to the bar for another drink on his behalf as well. A small peck was placed on Blaine’s hand as way of apology, and their fingers remained interlocked.

With their conversation finished, Sebastian resorted to absentmindedly tracing his fingertips along Blaine’s palm. Upon Sebastian’s own wrist, an expensive silver watch pointed out the fact that it was just past midnight. The watch itself had been an anniversary present from Blaine, given to him in celebration of eighteen years bonded.

“By the way, did you hear that Chang was considering running for senator?” Blaine asked, breaking the silence. Sebastian shook his head, face turned to confusion. Mike Chang seemed perfectly content in his law firm, and hardly came off to him as a politics type. A senate seat seemed like an odd move for him. “I thought it was just a rumor, but he called me about it earlier today. He said he’s running lower on funds than expected, wants me to donate to his campaign.”

“And you’re going to?”

“Sure. I’ve got money to spare, and Chang was always the kind of guy I could get behind. He doesn’t want my name associated with his, though. Says some people would look at my donation as dirty money, so I’ve got to get Wes to take care of that for me. Transfer the cash to another account, file a fake name, get the bank to keep quiet about it.” Blaine waved off the rest as miniscule details.

“He’d be good to have in that position. The more government strings we can pull the better, and these days, New York seems to have the bitchiest politicians.” Blaine hummed in agreement. “What the hell are they even doing over there?” Sebastian gestured to the club’s wooden stage, where a microphone and amp were being set up.

“Some kind of live performance, I think,” Blaine said. “They had it last time when I was here around the morning hours, it’s probably some late-night music to liven this place up.” 

“If they start playing some smooth jazz bullshit, I don’t care how good the alcohol is, we’re leaving.” Blaine let out a hearty laugh at that.

“If that’s the case, I’ll carry you bridal-style, you focus on covering your ears,” he replied fondly. Sebastian’s quip in response was interrupted by commotion on the microphone, two solid taps like that on an Ouija board. Sebastian didn’t bother listening to what the club owner had to say about the oncoming entertainment, more focused instead on swirling around the contents of the new glass in his hand. At the request for a warm welcome, he took a gulp of scotch before Blaine nudged him and he complied with three half-hearted claps.

The singer walked on, the music began, and Sebastian studied his nails. As the song’s first few lyrics were uttered, he winced with a groan.

“Fuck me, it’s _French_ smooth jazz,” he muttered bitterly. Blaine remained silent. Sebastian looked over to his boyfriend, who at a glance seemed far too enraptured by the performance. He nudged Blaine in hopes of gaining a response, with no success. Finally, Sebastian chanced a glance up to the stage at this voice that had frozen Blaine so completely. 

Their eyes locked. Time stopped.

Then, Sebastian was gripping the chair, his fingernails digging into the leather in an attempt to steady himself. His heartbeat sped up, his eyes widened, and every single on of his nerves was burning up. He wanted to run out, reach for his gun, do something other than continue this staring contest, yet green eyes remained glued to blue. 

Seconds passed that felt like days. It was only Blaine’s hot breath against Sebastian’s ear that brought him to any form of present, murmuring a hasty and distraught, “ _Fuck_.” 

Sebastian couldn’t agree more.

 

-x-x-x-

 

Songs passed, all following the same outlined melody and pretentious language barrier. Sebastian couldn’t be bothered to keep track of time as he continued to be captivated by the singer.

Pale skin and soft features had never interested him before, Blaine could testify, but the urge to hold, to caress, to worship gnawed at him like a bug bite that kept multiplying. He needed nothing more than to cancel all his plans and immediately devote his life to memorizing each and every detail upon this boy. All of Sebastian’s money, all of the money in the world, had to be spent on granting his every desire.

 _God damn, get yourself together,_ he demanded of himself, though the action seemed like a long shot at the moment.

Applause broke out, the quiet and distracted kind you’d expect to hear in a club at 2 AM, and Sebastian caught a quick smile across his face behind the microphone. It was the kind of smile he wanted to be responsible for. He could see a hint of forever in that smile.

He didn’t even know this boy’s name. 

With a final bow, the music for the night came to a conclusion _. Scandals_ was returned to its previous state, albeit less crowded. The boy made his way off the stage, a signal to both of them that now was the time to make a move.

Blaine nodded towards him, the same kind of nod Sebastian received when he was being encouraged to pounce on a business opportunity. “Go,” Blaine said. _Go capture his heart. Go make him weak. Go complete us._ He didn’t need to be told twice.

The boy had made his way to the bar by the time Sebastian had stood up. He sat on a stool, chin leaned against his knuckles absentmindedly. Sebastian stealthily slid into the seat next to him to gain his attention. 

“A scotch for myself and your finest champagne for this one,” he said. The bartender rushed away immediately, leaving the two of them to each other

“I gave you no hint as to what I wanted. You just assume everyone likes champagne?” he asked, earning a sly grin from Sebastian.

“Not everyone, just pretty faces I’m trying to impress.” Their drinks arrived in sync with Kurt ducking his head, flattered. “Sebastian Smythe, by the way.”

“Kurt Hummel,” he replied, and took a gulp. Sebastian’s eyes watched him swallow slowly. “Good champagne.”

“The alcohol has never managed to disappoint. Is that why you sing here?”

“I sing here for the money. They pay my bills, the drinks happen to be a bonus.”

“And you always sing in _le Francais_?”  Sebastian pronounced the final two words crisply, showing off his natural accent. He would like to think that Kurt took notice.

“Not always. You caught me on the right night.” He studied Sebastian’s expression. “Or, the wrong one?”

Sebastian merely shrugged in response, an eyebrow twitched up as it to dare him to show him what kind of night it could become. “Well, you’re plenty talented, no doubt about that.”

A small blush crept onto Kurt’s cheeks at the compliment. “Thank you, you’re too kind.” 

Sebastian continued to observe Kurt’s expression, trying to find a hint of _something_ in his face. Had he not felt the connection on stage, or were they going to continue to avoid the topic?

Kurt’s phone rang in that moment, surprising both of them. He took a glance at the caller ID, then made a move to get off the stool. “I’m sorry, it’s an emergency, I have to take this,” he said quickly. Sebastian extended a hand to stop him before he could go any further.

“We should do dinner,” said Sebastian. Kurt blinked owlishly. “Eight o’clock tomorrow, if you’re free.” He didn’t bother pausing for a confirmation or denial. “Here’s my personal card, you can text that number for details on the matter.”

Kurt nodded feverishly, then bounded away to answer his phone. Sebastian shamelessly watched him go. With arrangements finished, he proceeded back to his previous seat, scotch left untouched on the bar table.

Blaine looked up as he came into view. “So?” he asked.

“Dinner at eight tomorrow. I haven’t yet decided on a place." 

“I have a meeting at nine with an important client,” he replied thoughtfully.

“Reschedule it.” Blaine nodded at that, taking out his phone to make the needed time adjustment. 

A pause, then: “You felt it too, right?” He asked this quietly, hesitantly. The tone was unusual for Blaine. Sebastian reached over to squeeze his hand reassuringly.

“Yeah, I did. Same thing I felt when we were kids. He’s ours, killer,” he replied.

“Ours.” Blaine whispered this with a hint of wonder. They both sat back in their respective chairs, allowing for this word to sink in.

 _Ours, ours, ours,_ Sebastian repeated it like a manta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'd like to apologize for the wait with this chapter - in truth, I've had it finished in Word for the past few days now, I just didn't feel confident in it enough for posting. However, as it turns out, my laziness is stronger than my insecurity, so I didn't bother going back and editing this to get it in better shape and postponing it even longer. Good or bad news? You decide.  
> Additionally, I'd like to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for the kudos, the delightful comments, and each and every hit. I can't even begin to explain how motivating and satisfying it is to see that there are those of you out there actually enjoying this, and honestly, you all keep me going.

* * *

 

_Blaine_

 

They agreed on a remote Italian place on the outskirts of town. Small places were always easier to cover with security, and neither of them wanted to have guards accompany them on this specific outing. Explaining why there were numerous gruff men possessing big guns constantly following them was something better left for the second date.

By the morning after the club scene, per his boss’ orders, Wes had gathered everything out there was on one Kurt Hummel. Blaine read the information over his morning coffee, sipping and flipping all at once. 

He was a graduate from McKinley High, some no-name school in the middle of Ohio. Both the cheerleading team and glee club he had been a part of earned trophies in national competitions – impressive, no doubt. He was currently an attendee of NYADA, but had requested a year of leave due to his father being admitted into the hospital. Blaine looked through the papers of data feverishly, yet none of the files could tell him what exactly was wrong with the man. That would have to be something he asked Kurt personally. 

Evening approached, and Blaine pulled up to the restaurant of choice five minutes early. He sported a simple red shirt and black pants with signature bow tie in place, attempting to look as dapper and harmless as possible. Intimidating Kurt so quickly was the last thing he wanted.

Sebastian stood leaning beside the entrance, arms crossed and cocky smirk in place. “You sure you’ve got enough hair gel going there for you, champ?” he asked the moment Blaine came into view. “God knows we wouldn’t want a single hair out of formation.” 

“I think you’ve got the wrong address, the Ralph Lauren modeling agency is down the road,” he shot back. Sebastian’s grin widened.

“Prick.” 

“Bastard.” 

“Mm, I know. Come here.”  Blaine stepped forward into the kiss Sebastian offered. After all this time, the simple act of pressing their lips together was still the most natural feeling in the world.

After one more quick peck, the two headed into the establishment hand-in-hand. The host was quick to recognize their names on the list of reservations.

“There’s going to be a boy by the name of ‘Kurt Hummel’ coming shortly afterwards, be sure to escort him to us,” Sebastian informed the man before they were led to their table.

A bottle of red wine was ordered, which they split among three glasses. A few minutes later, Kurt arrived, hair soaked from the rain that had apparently begun to fall in the meantime. Sebastian and Blaine brightened up immediately.

Sebastian was the first to speak. “Kurt, so glad you could make it. Please, take a seat.” 

Kurt did as he was told and situated himself on the empty chair. Blaine found himself fixated on staring at this boy in his entirety. This obsession was no doubt unhealthy. “Blaine Anderson, we weren’t able to meet last night,” he said, extending a hand. Kurt took it with a smile. 

“Kurt Hummel, it’s a pleasure.” 

From there, conversation came easier than Blaine had expected it to. There wasn’t a silent moment as each of them took turns speaking about a variety of topics, sharing details about themselves and everything in between. When asked about how they make their living, Blaine and Sebastian spoke of their occupations with a hint of hesitation, claiming that they both worked in business. Kurt didn’t seem to find their vagueness suspicious.

“I’m grateful that you two invited me to such a nice dinner,” Kurt said as the three of them worked on completing their desserts. “But I have to point out, I’m not sure what this is all about. Is this some kind of business proposition?” 

“No,” Blaine corrected. “Not at all some kind of business offer.”

“Right.” Kurt paused, face twisted in something that looked like steady contemplation. He took another bite of the cheesecake in front of him before choosing his next words. “Then what is this, exactly?”

“Is it not obvious?” Sebastian asked. Kurt raised an eyebrow in further confusion.

Blaine and Sebastian exchanged uneasy glances. “Kurt,” Blaine began slowly, “last night, while you were on the stage, we locked eyes and bonded. We, all three of us, are part of a soulmate triad.”

Kurt dropped his fork onto his plate. The three of them sat in silence, interrupted finally by the sound of Kurt’s laughter. 

“You’re absolutely _insane_ ,” he managed to get out. “Both of you need serious mental help if you think that what happened back there was a bonding.” Kurt pushed out his chair and made a move to leave.

“Stop acting like a petulant child and sit the fuck down, Kurt,” Sebastian said. The aggressive edge to his voice made Kurt freeze and stop his actions. “There’s a good boy.” 

Kurt shot a glare at him while Sebastian smirked right back. This, Blaine decided, would be a good time to intervene. “Did you not feel anything when you saw us?” he asked.

“It was a big room with more people than I’m used to soloing in front of, all I felt was stage fright. I panic sometimes, but that wasn’t a bonding.” Blaine and Sebastian exchanged a look of disbelief between each other. “ _God_ , do you two not hear how ridiculous you sound? Soulmate triads are practically unheard of, and for all three of us to meet this young is delirious.”

“Improbable doesn’t mean impossible,” said Blaine. Beside him, Sebastian rolled his eyes at the cliché of the phrase. Kurt seemed equally unamused.

“In any case, I don’t have time for this right now. You have my number, I have yours, we can keep in touch after you’ve seen a therapist.” This time, when Kurt stood to exit the restaurant, Sebastian caught him by the arm and pulled him back.

“Do what you want, but don’t think you’ll ever feel completely satisfied. We complete you, Kurt. You belong to us,” he gritted out. 

Kurt narrowed his eyes and snatched his hand away from Sebastian’s grip. “I don’t _belong_ to anyone,” he snarled. He grabbed his coat off of his chair, ad his boots clicked against the wooden floor as he strode away.

Blaine was quick to stand to follow him. “I’ll manage this,” he called back to Sebastian.

As he opened the door, the brisk winter air hit his face immediately. He let out a shiver, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to gain some kind of heat. 

“You shouldn’t have come out, you’re going to get hypothermia.” Blaine spun around at the sound of Kurt’s voice.

“I’ve endured worse,” he said. “Although, if you’re really concerned, you could always come back inside with me. That cheesecake is still in there, waiting for you.”

“I already called a taxi.”

“You can call it off.” 

“Look,” Kurt sighed, “this really isn’t my thing. This game you two play to get a cheap threesome, it’s cute, but I can’t do it right now. I’m not that guy.” 

“This isn’t a _game_ to us,” he shot back. 

“And why should I believe two strangers I met yesterday?”

“When I saw you up there,” he said, “it was the same thing I felt eighteen years ago, meeting eyes with Seb for the first time. We were five years old when we bonded, can you imagine? We were so young, we didn’t even understand what it meant. But after all this time, I remember that moment in complete vivid detail. Mostly because my only clear thought was that I was going to die.” Kurt chuckled at that. “And yet, I survived, and Sebastian is the best thing I could have asked for. I love him the same way I’m going to love you.” Blaine took Kurt’s chin and tilted his head up, their eyes level with each other. “Give this a chance, Kurt.”

Kurt kept Blaine’s gaze for only a moment longer before he pushed Blaine’s hand from him. “My dad right now, he’s sick with prostate cancer,” he confessed as his eyes softened around the edges. “Right now, he’s my entire life. I work ten hours a day just to pay his medical bills, and when I’m not working, I’m spending time at the hospital. There’s no time room in my life for one soulmate, let alone two.” He smiled sadly right as Blaine frowned, unpleased at where this was going.  “But my dad is getting better, he really is. In a few months, they say he may be well enough to go back home. Spending the rest of our lives together can surely wait until then.”

Blaine was shaking his head before he was even aware of himself. “You don’t have to do it alone anymore,” he insisted. “Sebastian and I are well off, we can pay for everything your dad could possibly need.”

 “So that I’m forever stuck in some kind of debt to the two of you?” he asked.

“So that you’re happy!” Blaine cried. “Why is it so hard to believe that I, one of the men destined to love you until we’re both old and grey, wants what’s best for you?" 

Neither of them said a word after that. Their gazes stayed locked, challenging the other to make the first move.

Finally, Kurt stepped forward. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, so soft that Blaine barely caught it. “I didn’t mean to sound so harsh. I promise, I’m on your side here.”

“Then stop fighting us,” Blaine said. “All we want to do is take care of this for you and make your life easier.”

“Okay,” Kurt said with a nod. 

“Okay,” he repeated. He took out a black pen from his pocket and began writing on the back of Kurt’s hand. “Here’s my information. That,” he gestured to the seven numbers, “is where you can reach me. Just text me the name of the hospital your dad is staying at and I’ll take care of the rest.” He continued to write. “And this is my address. Sebastian always stays over for the weekend, so you should drop by Friday night.”

“You two don’t live together?” Kurt asked.

“We both do a lot of work from home, which we complete best without having each other around to act as a distraction,” he explained with a grin. “We’ll have plenty of time to settle down and live the American Dream together later on.”

Kurt’s reply was cut off by the sound of a taxi honking to their left. “There’s my ride,” he said. “Thanks for everything, I’ll see you on Friday.”

As Kurt turned towards his ride, Blaine pulled him back by his jacket sleeve. The boy stumbled into his embrace, and Blaine hesitated for only a mere second’s time before pressing their lips together.

There was nothing chaste about the action. A part of Blaine’s brain realized that a first kiss shouldn’t have been so rough, but the rest of him was overwhelmed with the feeling to _take, take, take_. He ran his tongue along Kurt’s bottom lip, biting and nipping wherever he pleased. Kurt easily melted into him, tangling a hand into Blaine’s locks and pressing their chests closer together.

When they broke apart, foreheads touching and fingers interlocked, Kurt panted quietly as Blaine struggled to steady his heartbeat.

“You ruin me,” he murmured gruffly. Kurt looked up at him, eyes the color of a sea Blaine could effortlessly drown in.

“I have to go,” he whispered. They let go of each other, and with a final small wave, Kurt was getting into the back of the taxi. Blaine remained in the same spot as the yellow car made its way out of the parking lot and onto the speeding New York street. 

In the background, the restaurant’s music could be heard faintly over the sound of the cold wind rustling. Blaine clutched at the edges of his shirt as he continued to stare at where Kurt had left him.

After what must have been several minutes, Sebastian came out and joined him. “You forgot this in your haste to run after Cinderella,” he said, tossing him his coat. “Has he left already?”

“Yeah,” Blaine replied, “but he’ll come back.”

“Don’t they always?” Sebastian said. “That’s the beautiful thing about soulmates – no matter what they say, they can never get enough.” He smirked, stuffing his hands in his pocket and walking toward the car waiting for them.

Smiling, Blaine followed him into the back seat of the car as the two retreated back to his place for the night. He slept easily that night, knowing that Kurt needed them just as much as they did him. _What a beautiful thing indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If all goes according to plan, I'm definitely planning on pumping out some longer updates from here on out. These first two bits were really just the appetizers I needed to get out of the way to get onto the main dish that you're all actually here for. Next chapter, you can get pumped for the plot thickening and some smut crammed in there too. Thanks for the read, and enjoy the weekend!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking this impromptu two month break, school just happened to kick my ass right when I least expected it. However, with finals finally coming to a close and the Christmas season pulling in, I'm excited to give you guys as many updates as I can. Thank you so much for all the reviews and kudos nevertheless, all of them brightened my days. As promised, a tidbit of smut lies ahead, and maybe even some plot if you squint? Enjoy!

* * *

 

 _Kurt_  

 

For Kurt, days followed the same pattern. He woke up at 7 AM, prepared himself for the day, then arrived at work promptly at 8:30 AM. He worked for hours as a barista, attending to customers of all kinds, and finished up his shift at 6 PM. Afterwards, he rushed over to the rundown hospital his dad resided in, each day praying that there was an update on his condition. There never was. Still, he stayed in his room, fluffing pillows and reciting news to his dad’s unmoving body. After an hour or so, he went back to his small apartment for a quick shower, washing off all the guck from the day and pretending the water streaming down his face was only that of the showerhead’s, not his own tears.

He had a routine, because if he didn’t, he would have had to think - about leaving NYADA, about his dad’s medical condition, about where his life was headed. The routine numbed him to the point where he could get through most of his days without breaking down. It turned him human enough to function, knowing that’s what his father would want for him if he were awake.

His first mistake was breaking the routine. Kurt promised himself that after he took a break from NYADA he would take a break from singing altogether to prevent any excess nostalgia from forming. And yet, the offer to fill in for the singer at _Scandals_ was hard to resist, so he didn’t. A few late nights of melodies were harmless, he was sure.

His second mistake was agreeing to meet up for dinner with Sebastian Smythe. Going out with guys was something he swore off of once his dad got sick, because truly, dating around was nothing he had time for. But Sebastian and Blaine were different – they were his _soulmates_. Despite how much he denied it, blaming it on stage fright and any other excuse he could think up, he had felt the connection loud and clear when his eyes met theirs. 

After months of being numb, feeling something so pure and powerful could have no other explanation than a bond.

It was easiest to mark them off as crazy, shout at them about his own responsibilities, brush them off as mentally disturbed, but they remained persistent. Somebody was fighting for him; _finally_ somebody was fighting for him.

His third mistake was pulling up to the address Blaine had written down for him. After closing the taxi behind him and tossing the money he required at the driver, Kurt was left to stand in front of a building that was nothing short of impressive. A doorman greeted him with a tip of the hat and a smile, and Kurt nodded back pleasantly. He stared at the crumpled piece of paper in his hand before realizing there was no apartment number listed. With no means of actually calling Blaine and asking him which floor he should head to, Kurt turned to the doorman.

“Excuse me,” he said. “Hi, I’m sorry, but do you happen to know which apartment a Blaine Anderson owns? I know a name is something a little too broad, but perhaps you could help.” And if he couldn’t, Kurt would go home and this entire experience could be forgotten. Simple solution.

“Mr. Anderson owns the building,” he replied. “But would you happen to be Kurt Hummel? He informed me that I should be expecting you.” Kurt nodded his head, which seemed enough confirmation for the doorman to the top floor. “Mr. Anderson resides on the 36th floor in the penthouse. I’d suggest you take the elevator.” 

“Thank you,” Kurt replied, then headed into the complex. The lobby was a luxurious sight, with clean cuts finishing corners and dark colors contrasting each other. He managed to pinpoint the elevator quickly, and pressed the button for the top floor,

For the entirety of the ride, his hands couldn’t seem to stop moving. He fidgeted with his sleeves first, moving to cracking knuckles, until he finally decided upon counting the lines on the elevator ceiling. He felt like some animal headed to its execution. 

Finally, the elevator beeped its arrival and Kurt stepped out. A single hallway greeted him, and as he walked to the end of it, a lavish door stood in with two men guarding it. Their faces were stolid and cold in a way that reminded Kurt of the bullies he used to endure on a daily basis back in high school. Still, he remained eye contact and kept his chin up.

“I’m Kurt Hummel,” he said. “I believe they’re expecting me?” The men grunted something that sounded like approval and stepped aside, allowing Kurt to go forward and knock. The door swung open and his eyes met Sebastian’s. 

“The princess came back for his prince,” Sebastian said, words laced with amusement. “Come on in, sweetheart.”

Kurt shot him a glare but did as he was told and followed Sebastian into the room. The penthouse was as grand as the rest of the building, if not more so, and Kurt quickly grew envious at the privilege that these two men must have been born with.

“Where’s Blaine?” he asked once he spotted no sign of the other man.

“The Gel Boy Wonder had to step out for a bit,” Sebastian replied.

“He left me alone with you?” Kurt asked, voice a little too nervous. Sebastian took the opportunity to step towards him and swing an arm around his shoulders.

“I’m afraid he did. You’re not intimidated by me, are you?” he murmured, pulling Kurt closer to him as he did so. He was quick to squirm away to a reasonable distance. Sebastian only laughed at his physical response. “Come on, let me give you a tour of Blaine’s suite. Be sure to keep up, because if you get lost in this little thing you’ll need a GPS over at my place.” 

Kurt hated the way he said that – smug, and too satisfied with himself. _How the hell is this guy my soulmate?_

Nevertheless, after the first few minutes of refusing every attempt Sebastian made for physical contact, Kurt was able to ease into a more comfortable state. By the time they were finished the tour of Blaine’s apartment, complete with sarcastic gibes from Sebastian at every turn, Kurt was walking side-by-side with him as took them back to the couch in the main living room. Sebastian plopped down onto the leather sofa immediately, his movements exhausted in a way Kurt couldn’t quite wrap his head around, and gestured for him to do the same. 

“Not hungry, are you?” Sebastian asked 

“I ate before,” he said. “You can save the caviar for another occasion.” 

“You know, even us six-figure salaries enjoy meals of the common folk. Pizza and cheap Chinese food, for example.” 

“I doubt it,” replied Kurt, but took a seat beside Sebastian nevertheless. Between them was only a few inches, which Sebastian made clear was a few inches too many as he pulled Kurt over to him. 

“Is personal space not a concept to you at all?” Kurt scoffed.

“Not when it comes to you,” Sebastian said. “Never when it comes to you.” He threaded a hand into Kurt’s hair as way of proving his point and wrapped his other arm around his torso. “You have no idea just how addicting this is for me.” Kurt didn’t foster that as a reply, which Sebastian accepted by pressing a kiss into his hair and turning to get the TV remote for the screen in front of them. One arm still remained firmly tangled around Kurt’s chest.

“What do you like to watch?” Sebastian asked him.

“Anything, really. Nothing too horrific, if possible.”

“ _The Godfather_ it is.” That being said, Sebastian pressed a few buttons on the remote and the movie’s first scene was playing. Kurt settled into his position curled into Sebastian, the embrace still foreign and strange to him. He let out a yawn and the more he focused on the actors, the droopier his eyes seemed to get. He closed them experimentally, yet when he opened them, the closing credits were playing. He had fallen asleep on Sebastian’s shoulder, but as he awoke, he raised himself up and away from his grasp. 

“Why good morning, sleeping beauty,” Sebastian said.

“I think I fell asleep,” murmured Kurt.

“If your snoring was anything to go by, then I’d have to agree,” Sebastian remarked. Kurt punched his arm at the accusations. “Sorry babe, but there’s no denying your snores. They’re nothing bad, just cute little sniffs every now and then. I found them very endearing, quite honestly.”

“You’re such a liar,” he said. “Where is Blaine?”

“Still off,” Sebastian said. “Probably modeling for his own cabbage patch doll. You haven’t seen his hair without that gel, but believe me, he’s worthy.”

“You’re such an ass to the poor guy,” Kurt said. “Aren’t people in love supposed to cut each other some slack?”

“It’s my way of playing with him,” he replied simply. “Believe me, when I’m mean, it’s worse than that.” 

“You don’t play with me.” Sebastian’s eyes darted over to him mischievously as he uttered the sentence. 

“I could,” Sebastian said. “I would _love_ to play with you.” He turned towards Kurt and inched forward, forcing him to lay backwards until Sebastian’s chest was pinning him down to the couch. He gulped, and Sebastian eyes darted to his throat as he did so. His lips inched down to his neck, planting kisses on pale skin and sucking wherever he pleased. Kurt was trapped, merciless to the pleasure as he gripped the couch and closed his eyes. 

“Wouldn’t you like to play with me, princess?” Sebastian whispered beside his ear. Kurt laid still, panting quickly and looking up at Sebastian with batted eyes. That seemed enough confirmation for the man on top of him, who inched over to kiss him on the lips and inch a hand down to the waistband of Kurt’s jeans. 

“Sebastian, wait,” he interjected as he felt fingers beginning to unbutton his pants.

“Hush,” Sebastian said. “Let me make this good for you.” With that, he pushed down Kurt’s pants, leaving him exposed in his boxers. Sebastian wasted no time in cupping Kurt’s dick and palming it hard as Kurt gasped underneath him.

“Fuck, Sebastian,” he groaned as Sebastian reached under his briefs, the skin on skin contact enough to earn multiple following moans. Sebastian pressed kisses on his jaw and moved downwards, licking strips down Kurt’s chest. “God, please.”

“Shh, I need you to be quiet for a moment and concentrate on what I’m saying,” Sebastian murmured against his skin. “I want you to know that this, the pleasure I’m giving you now, is nothing compared to what it’s going to be.” He sped up the tempo pumping Kurt’s cock, causing him to throw his head back and hold back sound. “I need you to imagine this – me, licking down your chest, then taking your cock into my mouth and sucking it until you’re begging for it. Every nerve in your body will be electrified from my touch and my lips, and right as you’re on the brink of coming, I’ll lick down slowly until my tongue is sliding against your ass. You’ll be pleading at that point, but I’ll tell you to savor it, because that’ll be the only preparation you have before I give you the fuck of your life.”

“Oh my god,” Kurt breathed as Sebastian slid his thumb across the head of his cock.

“Patience, pet.” As if to prove his point, Sebastian slowed down the movements of his hand to a painfully slow degree, earning another keen from Kurt. “There it is again – you just can’t seem to keep quiet when you’re ordered to do so,” Sebastian scolded. “Nothing that can’t be fixed, of course. You’ll be moaning like a whore as I work in and out of you, giving you all you can handle and then some, but Blaine will come in very handy once you curl your mouth around his dick and he shuts you up.” Kurt’s breathing sped up and he thrust more into Sebastian’s hand, looking for any kind of friction to finish him off. “Do you like that idea, princess? Filling you up on both sides while all you can do is take it?”

“Sebastian, _please_.” With no further warning, he was spilling into Sebastian’s hand with a breathy sigh and his fingers shooting up to hold onto Sebastian’s hair. It was only when regaining his breath and his senses that he realized Sebastian was hard against him.

“You didn’t-“ Kurt began.

“You’re tired, they’ll be plenty more occasions for you to get me off in the future,” Sebastian said. “Just go clean off and head to bed. You remember where I pointed out Blaine’s bedroom was, right?”

“Would it be alright if I stayed in the guest room, actually?” Kurt asked. “Just for tonight, while I’m still getting used to things.”

“No.” Sebastian said. “You’re sleeping with us or not at all, that’s not something up to debate.” 

“You can’t just expect to be able to control me,” Kurt protested, eyes narrowed and lips pursed in challenge. “You should let me pursue something I’m more comfortable with.” 

“Not up to debate,” Sebastian repeated. “Go, now. I have a few things to take care of but I’ll join you shortly. Blaine will be home soon, too.”

Kurt stood up to do as he was told, though he paced off with a bitterness to his step. It was only standing in the shower, rinsing off his own mess that he realized he had taken on the role of the submissive whore for the night, the last role he wanted to fill.

Lying in bed, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he might as well have been in chains.

 

-x-x-x-

 

He didn’t realize he had asleep until he was awoken by hushed whispers outside of the bedroom door. He stretched, tangled in bed sheets, and lifted his ear from the pillow case in an attempt to get a better sense of hearing.

“Where have you been?” That was Sebastian’s voice, equally quiet and urgent.

“I got called in to take care of someone,” Blaine replied. “We caught one of Liao’s men and they brought him in. I just had to talk to him.”

“Which is why you’re covered in blood?” _Blood_. Kurt’s eyes widened at the word and he gripped his pillowcase, fear suddenly building up in him.

“Things got messy. I took care of it.” An uncertain silence between the two men, and then, “Where is he?”

“Sleeping,” said Sebastian. “Wash off, then you can join him.” The door creaked open slightly, and from the corner of his eye, Kurt could see Blaine looking in. 

“He looks like an angel,” he remarked.

“A _fallen_ angel,” corrected Sebastian.

“He doesn’t have to be,” Blaine said. “We don’t have to bring him down.” 

“Blaine.” The single syllable carried a weight, as if this conversation was nothing new. “Think of your father, your mother. Think of the legacy they left for you.”

“My parents were soulmates. They would understand where I’m coming from.” The sound of Blaine’s voice made it clear that the argument was a weak one.

“Rinse off and go to bed. You’re exhausted." 

“Give me a second.” Blaine began to walk towards his laying body, which was Kurt’s cue to shut his eyes and compose his face to mimic a sleeping expression.

He heard Blaine’s footsteps approaching until they stopped beside the body. Kurt felt a kiss being planted on his cheek and a hand carding through his hair, though he didn’t dare stir awake.

“I will never let anyone hurt you, so long as my heart is bound to yours,” he whispered. With that, he stood up and walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door beside him. 

Kurt was left breathing hard, alone in the dark with a feeling of dread preventing him from achieving any more sleep. Even as Blaine tucked himself under the covers on his right side, slinging an arm around his chest, and Sebastian came in shortly afterwards to take a place on his left side, threading his fingers to hold Blaine’s hand atop him, Kurt had never felt more petrified and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that as fun for you guys to read as it was for me to write. If you can, I'm always so thankful when you guys send any kind of review, so please praise, critique, and tell me what you guys want. I seriously love talking to all of you. Happy holiday season!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the wait! Work has just about swamped me completely, so as always, updating was put on the back burner just a bit. But nevertheless, thank you so much for the kudos and the comments! Each one that pops up in my email inbox lightens up my day and keeps me motivated, so thank you from the bottom of my heart. You guys are the best readers anyone could possibly hope for. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 

_Blaine_

 

Blaine was a morning person. He loved the quiet stillness of the city at dawn, the bright colors of the sunrise, and the sound of birds chirping their greetings outside. It was why he originally insisted on adding this building to his collection and moving in on the top floor – from where the bedroom window was situated, Blaine could wake up and look out at the tips of skyscrapers lighting up as a warm pink glow filled the room. 

After years of being greeted by only Sebastian’s sleeping form beside him, it took him by surprise for a moment to have an arm looped around Kurt. The other boy had curled into the crook of Blaine’s neck, his brunette locks tickling his chin. Blaine smiled at the sight. Carefully, he untangled himself from Kurt and padded to the kitchen. He waved to one of the miniature camera situated above the cabinets, where guards were watching the security of the apartment from a lower level. He appreciated the guys who worked for him and the loyalty they showed. It was rare in his business to have a staff as dedicated to his safety as Blaine’s.

He made his standard cup of coffee, the first of the two he needed to function all day, and poured it into a cup to take back to the bed. To his surprise, Kurt was already sitting up against the headboard, stretching in place with a yawn.

“What are you doing up so early?” Blaine asked.

“You’re up too,” he replied, avoiding his question.

“I got coffee, now I’m coming back to bed and staying there for a while. Lay back down, relax.”

“I have work,” said Kurt.

“No you don’t,” Blaine replied easily, situating himself back down beside him on the bed.

“Yes, I do. I still need to go back to my place and pick up some extra clothes, plus my uniform.”

“Could you two do me a favor and shut the fuck up?” Sebastian grumbled from the end of the bed. “Some of us like to refrain from waking up at the ass-crack of dawn and singing with the woodland animals.” 

“Kurt wants to leave,” Blaine told him.

“Why the hell does he want to do that?”

“I have work,” repeated Kurt.

“No you don’t,” Sebastian sighed. Blaine grinned at the similarity in their answers, as Kurt’s face got visibly more aggravated.

“I can’t just quit my job,” Kurt insisted. “My boss is intimating that I might be a shoe-in for barista of the month."

“What a stunning honor,” Sebastian sneered. “Blaine, you can handle this, I have a strict policy against ridiculous shit before 8 AM.” He turned to face away from the other two, leaving Blaine to deal with Kurt’s fuming form.

“You can’t take my job away from me, Blaine,” Kurt said.

“But do you really need it? We can provide you any funds you need and then some,” he replied.

“I have provided for myself and my dad for my entire life,” fumed Kurt as his expression changed from a mild anger to pure rage. “And you want me to stop working and keel just because you two have shoved yourself into my life? I am independent and functioning, and I do not need you and your checkbook to help me. I accepted your money when it came to my dad’s medical bills, but you’re not suddenly paying anything more.”

“Truly motivating, Jane Eyre,” said Sebastian. “Would you like to tell me ‘you’re no bird, and not net ensnares you’ next?” Kurt promptly threw his pillow in his direction, hitting Sebastian in the back as he promptly threw it back.

“Sebastian, stop being an asshole,” Blaine groaned. “And Kurt, I’d heavily encourage you to reconsider. Don’t you want to go back to school anytime soon?”

Kurt paused. “How do you know that?” he asked slowly. “I never told you that.”

Blaine picked up on his mistake quickly, realizing that Kurt’s NYADA dropout was something he had learned in his file, not in conversation. “I just assumed you had to stop attending in order to keep your job and spend money on your father,” he lied smoothly.

“Don’t assume things about me,” snapped Kurt. “Now, if you don’t mind me, I’m heading off before the two of you make me late.”

“Stay for breakfast, at least,” said Blaine. “We can drive you back to your apartment, and you can borrow some extra clothes from us to save you that bit of time.”

Kurt hesitated, clearly conflicted, until he gave in with a quiet, “Fine.”

“Good,” said Blaine. “Sebastian will make crepes.”

“No, he won’t,” said Sebastian. “In fact, Sebastian would like to invite Bilbo Bastard to fuck off back to The Shire and let him sleep.”

“Isn’t he so cute when he pretends he isn’t excited to show off his cooking?” he asked, nudging Kurt with a smirk. Kurt couldn’t help but grin back at him, and Blaine fell in love all over again.

 

-x-x-x-

 

After a few more minutes of persuading, Sebastian did pull through and provide breakfast. When it came to French delicacies, Sebastian gave the average housewife a run for their money, and in a short ten minutes a stack of perfectly prepared crepes sat before them on the kitchen counter.

Kurt took a tentative bite before his eyes widened in delight. “This is amazing,” he moaned.

“I’m almost as good in the kitchen as I am in bed,” Sebastian said with a wink. Blaine laughed while Kurt cracked a smile, cramming some more of the meal into his mouth.

When they had finished, Kurt promptly went to the bedroom and rummaged through Blaine’s closet to find something fitting to his fashion sense. He finally settled for a red shirt and black pants that hugged his ass in all the right places. Blaine was left staring, debating on insisting that Kurt call in for a sick day so that he could ravish him.

“I think this will have to do,” Kurt said as he looked into the mirror. 

“Definitely,” Blaine agreed, his eyes scanning Kurt’s body up and down one last time before the other boy was walking off back to the living room.

“It’s a bit past seven already,” Kurt noted. “I should get going.” 

“Let me accompany you on the ride to your apartment,” said Blaine. Kurt seemed to decide that this battle was not one worth fighting, and nodded in agreement at the proposition. He grabbed his coat from the hanger and put it on, gesturing for Blaine to join him by the exit.

“No kiss goodbye, princess?” Sebastian asked, though Kurt had no time to reply before he was coming up and planting a kiss on his lips. Kurt’s eyes widened noticeably at the action, though after only a moment’s time, he seemed to ease into the action with a sense of familiarity. It left Blaine wondering what exactly the two had gotten up to last night in his absence.

“I’ve really got to go,” Kurt murmured as they broke apart, then went to open the door. “Blaine, let’s head out.” 

“Have a good day at work,” Sebastian called after him. “Enjoy being paid minimum wage and suffering through nosey customers, all because you’re too stubborn to let us pay for you.” 

“I intend on savoring every moment!” Kurt shot back. He wasted no time in walking out of the apartment, leaving Blaine to offer Sebastian a mere quick wave before he was rushing out behind him.

 

-x-x-x-

 

“You should tell me more about yourself,” Blaine began once they had both gotten into the car. Kurt side-eyed Blaine from the seat next to him, giving off a look of both confusion and annoyance.

“You know plenty about me,” Kurt said. “My name, my family, my work – I can’t imagine what else you could possibly need.”

“Your favorite color, for example,” Blaine said. Once more, Kurt was left to fix him with a judgmental gaze.

“As much of a romantic as I often find myself being,” he replied, “don’t you think a favorite color is something a little too basic?”

“That’s all I want. The basics, something to go off of – I may want to know everything about you possible, but everyone’s got to start somewhere. I’m starting with your favorite color.”

A beat, and then, “Bright yellow,” was Kurt’s response, followed by, “just like the taxis rushing by on the streets.” 

And just like that, Blaine could imagine it. A young Kurt coming into the city with his family, sees the cabs lining the city, then continues to associate that blaring color with his New York City dreams.

“And yours?” asked Kurt in response.

“Red,” he said.

“What, red like a stop sign?” 

“More red like a bloodstain,” Blaine replied, then turned to watch his reaction carefully. Kurt appeared unfazed, except for his eyes, which clearly got wider around the edges. To most, an innocent response, but to Blaine, it revealed one clear fact: Kurt was not as oblivious as he appeared to be. “Although I’m honest, I’m also big on orange,” he continued.

“Oh god, _orange_? How the hell are you my soulmate?” Kurt groaned. “As someone who’s been an expert in the fashion field for my entire life, I’ll be the first to tell you that orange is quite possibly the ugliest color imaginable for any attire of clothing, unless you’re aiming to look like a pumpkin mutation.” 

Blaine laughed. “For someone who only seconds ago was saying that colors were too basic a conversation topic for your tastes, you’re very good at getting riled up about them." 

Kurt rolled his eyes, though a smile hinted at the corner of his lips. Blaine smiled back, simply because there was no reason not to, and reached over to link his hand with Kurt’s. When Kurt merely squeezed his hand in return, Blaine counted it as a victory.

The drive to Kurt’s apartment building, while not too severe in distance, ended up taking more time as a result of several early morning traffic jams. Consequentially, when they did arrive, Kurt was rushing out the car door with only a quick goodbye shot in his direction. 

Blaine kept the car parked a few feet down the street cautiously, keeping watch to make sure no one had followed them. If Kurt was truly stubborn about continuing with his current lifestyle, own job and own apartment included, Blaine definitely needed to hire more guards to follow after the boy.

“Mr. Anderson?” called his chauffeur from the driver’s seat. Blaine made a hum of acknowledgement, and the man continued. “You’ve got a nine o’clock that I urge you not to forget about.

“Right, right,” Blaine agreed, though his voice was distracted as his eyes remained fixed on Kurt’s apartment door. “Who is that with again?”

“Your brother,” he replied. That got Blaine’s attention quick.

“Shit, I forgot about Cooper,” he cursed. “Yeah, we’re done here. Take me back to the office.”

 

-x-x-x-

 

“Little brother!” was the greeting Blaine received as he stepped into his office. He smiled in Cooper’s direction, offering a wave and gesturing for his brother to take a place in the seat facing his desk.

As they both say down, the examination began – Blaine looking over his older brother as he did the same to him. Cooper looked as lively as ever, face bright and eyes shining. Everyone had always loved to make it known that Cooper had the features fit for an actor, and to this day, nothing had changed. With hair sculpted perfectly and skin a golden bronze, Cooper was ready for the big screen.

“You look good, squirt,” Cooper said.

“Coop, I have killed men with my bare hands,” he replied. “ _Please_ stop calling me squirt.” 

“You were a squirt before you got this gig, and as far as I’m concerned, nothing has changed.” To prove his point, Cooper leaned over and ruffled Blaine’s hair, displacing the locks from their gel captivity.

“You’re insufferable,” Blaine sighed, staring up at the pathetic state his hair had landed itself in.

“But, you love me,” Cooper teased with a shrug. He leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up on Blaine’s desk as he only stared. “Now, I bet you’re wondering why exactly it is that I’ve graced you with my presence.”

“It was on my mind, sure,” he replied.

“Listen,” Cooper began, “I’ve been loving California. I mean, beach is great, weather is rocking, and the chicks?” He made an obscene gesture animating to illustrate exactly what _the chicks_ had to offer. 

“That’s good to hear,” Blaine told him.

“Except,” he continued, “I haven’t really been able to find the big break I’ve been looking for. I mean, commercials and short films are fine, but I’ve gotta let my creative juices flow. I need to create something that’s really going to impact people, you know?” Blaine gave an apprehensive nod. “So, I’ve decided on making a big change. I’m going to come here to New York and I’m going to produce my own musical. 

Blaine stared, waiting for the punch line, until he realized that this was no joke. “Wow.” he said. “Just, wow.” He rubbed his neck, looking away as he tried to find the right words. “That’s big, Coop. I’m glad you’re really trying to find yourself. But, just out of curiosity, are you really qualified for that?”

“What do you mean?” he asked. 

“I mean,” said Blaine, “you’ve never actually written any screenplays before. And, I don’t think you’ve actually ever taken any classes on this.”

Cooper waved him off easily. “Don’t be such a _buzzkill_ , Blainey. I’ve already gotten everything sorted out. In the last six months, I wrote everything for it: the music, the script, the songs, it’s all good. Here, I even brought you a copy to read over when you’ve got the time.” 

Blaine’s eyes widened as Cooper took his legs off his desk to reach over into his satchel and pull out a pack of papers, plopping it in front of him. “Oh, look, my very own copy.” He moved it to the side, averting his gaze back to Cooper. “Well, I guess if this is what you want to do, I’m not going to stop you. Your dreams are important, and if this is it, I’ll support you all the way.”

“I’m so glad you said that,” Cooper said. “Because I’m actually pretty tight on funding.”

Blaine gulped. “Funding?” he asked, and he could feel his face get paler. 

“Well, yes,” he replied. “Productions take a whole lot of cash, and I never really made too much out in California. But I was thinking since you, my favorite little brother, have a pretty stable economic situation, I could borrow a bit of money in order to pursue my dream.” He paused, looking at Blaine with wide, earnest eyes. “Because that’s what you just said, right? That you want me to pursue my dreams.”

“I don’t know, Cooper-”

“And really, we could think of it as a kind of payback,” Cooper continued. “After all, if it weren’t for me, you really wouldn’t have this kingdom of yours, right? I was the one who told dad you deserved to be boss, I was the one who skipped off to Hollywood to make sure dad had to comply, I was the one who stayed there while you built up your empire hand-in-hand with your soulmate.”

 “Dad would have given this to me either way,” Blaine gritted. “Everyone knew I would be most fit.” 

“Maybe,” Cooper replied. “But who knows? There’s always the age factor. If an older member of the Anderson family came in and demanded to be boss, are you so sure all of your men would keep on following you by the heels?”

Blaine paused, studied his brother’s face carefully, then gave him a single nod. “You write down the money you need, I’ll have a check to you by tomorrow.”

Cooper’s face lit up and a wide smile spread across his face. “You’re the best, squirt,” he said. “And don’t worry, so long as I have my money, I’ll stay far away from your mob. Bloodstains never have matched my eyes well, anyway.” He stood up and made a move towards the door, but before Cooper could leave he turned back. “How has Sebastian been, by the way? I haven’t seen him in so long.” 

“He’s fine,” Blaine murmured. “We met someone, though. His name is Kurt, he’s the third member of our bond.” 

Cooper’s eyes widened noticeably. “A soulmate triad? You don’t hear of those outside of myths and celebrities nowadays.” Cooper shot him a winning grin. “Guess you really are destined to be a legend. You’ll have to introduce me to this _Kurt_ sometime.” And with a final wave, he was out the door, leaving Blaine in the office by himself. 

He looked back over to his desk, where Cooper’s script still sat. He picked it up, let out an infuriated yell, then threw it against the wall. “Fuck,” he exhaled, then breathed out a heavy sigh. There was so much work that needed to be done.

 

-x-x-x-

 

Blaine rapped his knuckles furiously on the wooden door, knocking so hard he swore he could hear the hinges shake. Finally, the door swung open and Kurt answered with confusion written across his face.

“What the hell, Blaine?” he asked, voice laced with annoyance. “I can’t imagine what kind of grudge you have against doors, but whatever it is, do me a favor and try and spare mine.”

“Can I come in?” Blaine asked, tone urgent in a way that hardly made it a question. Kurt step to the side to let him proceed.

“Is everything okay? You look a bit-” Kurt was cut off by Blaine’s mouth against his in a surging kiss.

Kurt widened his eyes, caught off guard, before he could melt into the action. Blaine used a hand to close the door, then promptly pinned Kurt against the wooden frame. With Kurt’s hands held above his head, Blaine relinquished in the power of being able to kiss all along the other boy’s neck as he could do nothing but squirm.

“Blaine,” Kurt said, though the phrase came out as more of a sigh as his breath hitched in pleasure. “Blaine, I really need to get to the hospital. Can we continue this another time?” 

“My brother is visiting from out of town,” Blaine murmured against Kurt’s skin. “He asked for thousands of dollars within the first few minutes of seeing me all to put on some production that’s going to be nothing more than swooping failure.”

“And you’re using me to blow off steam about this?” Kurt asked him as Blaine promptly sucked a hickey into his collarbone. Blaine licked a strip of skin below Kurt’s neck as way of answer, an action that made his hips buckle. “ _Blaine._ ”

“Just let me get you out of this shirt,” Blaine bargained. “Let me get you out of this shirt and let me lift you up against the wall and let me _take you_ because I really need to remind myself of what’s mine right now.” 

Kurt just shook his head, though the shivers of pleasure that rocked through his as Blaine licked and bit across his collar weren’t a very convincing argument in his favor. “Blaine, I’ve see my dad at this time every day since he fell into his coma,” he said. “I'm the only constant he's got.”

“He can wait a little,” Blaine insisted with a lust-fueled desperation to his voice.

“ _You_ can wait a little,” Kurt countered. That finally convinced Blaine to take a step back and get off of Kurt, though a needy gaze still remained tossed in his direction. “There you go. I really do have to dash off to the hospital now, but we can meet up later, okay? And then you can let me know exactly how your brother is ruining your life.”

Kurt grabbed his keys from a nearby hook and turned to head out the door, but he was stopped by Blaine’s halting touch. “Do you mind if I come with you?”

That caused Kurt to pause and consider. Finally, he complied with a, “Sure. He’s going to have to meet you sooner or later, I guess.”

Blaine offered him a smile, then took his hand as Kurt headed out of the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some experts may say there's some kind of plot brewing in there, but I wouldn't trust them too much. Hope you all enjoyed it, and thank you so much for reading! I apologize for any mistakes you might have caught, I'm operating completely non-beta so any errors are all my own. Please, leave comments saying what you like, what you don't, what you want to see more of, what you could do without - you guys give me the best inspiration, so don't hold out. Happy MLK Day for everyone who celebrates, and thanks again for the read!


End file.
